supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/If I remade UMF eppies...
Deluxe Fried Otterz (Now called Ottertorium Opens!) who is wearing a pink dress with white tights complete with a purple bow, is watching TV Commercial: "Tomorrow will be the official opening of the adoption center, Ottertorium!" Vira: (Voiced by Kath Soucie) "Yay! I can't wait for the opening! I'll be there to adopt a cute cuddly otter!" Narrator (voiced by Tara Strong): "The next day..." happily skips to Ottertorium see a mob of kids holding hands skipping followed by happy giggling from the kids to the inside of Ottertorium see many cages with baby otters inside comes in Vira: "Can I take one, please?!" Adoption Lady (voiced by April Winchell): "Sure you may, darling. Your new adopted baby otter will cost only 20 dollars!" gives the 20 dollars politely and smiles Adoption Lady: "I'll be right back!" see more baby otters jumping excitedly in their cages as kids walk in giggling and looking at the otters Adoption Lady gives Vira a baby otter Vira: "Thank you!" Waitress: "You're welcome sweetheart!" see the baby otter in a basket with a handle that has a blanket underneath the baby Vira: "I'll name you Rascal!" camera turns to the real PB&J Otter opening, it also displays the correct year the show premiered, which is 1998 see cans of otter food purchases 2 cans for $5 each returns home skipping happily while she sings a ditty, Rascal bounces to the beat see them go inside Vira's house, which is a pink cottage with a heart-shaped mailbox is at the living room playing with Rascal Hit the Showerz (Now called Classtime in PJ's) Female Teacher (voiced by Grey DeLisle): "OK, class. Let's watch a video for pajama day!" men holding a TV on wheels come from a door students begin to cheer camera zooms to the TV, but not too close to it Teacher: "This is called The Lion King by Disney!" see the teacher handing out popcorn bags to each student television displays the start of The Lion King Vira: "Wow..." Incredible Olympic Torturz (Now called Olympic Fun) Event 1 Host (voiced by Cree Summer): "Ladies and gentlemen! The first event will be skiing. On your marks, get set...Go!" skiers begin skiing down the path Vira: "Go Number 8! Go Number 8!" 8 takes the lead Event 2 Host: "Next up, it's skating time! Now, are you ready? Go!" skaters are seen ice skating in an icy track. One of them jumps in the air and spins around gracefully falls along with balloons Number 19 is in the lead Vira: "Yay Number 19! Go! Go! Go!" The Last I'll Considerz (Now called The Flower Dream) is seen sleeping in her Hello Kitty bedroom cut into the dream and we see raining flowers fall from a pink cloud flowers get picked up by many girls and they place them in their baskets becomes raining bouquets girls each get a bouquet comes lots of butterflies huge daisy sprouts and its appearance attracts them all flowers burst out hearts from the petals girls give the flowers to Vira, who is already out on the doorstep Vira: "Thank you guys! You are the best!" comes a pinball machine with a flower design to it, the camera zooms out showing Vira playing the pinball machine Category:Blog posts